


Where the Wild Things Are

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: I don't like Ares or Hector cheating on each other.... please stop these requests, geez





	Where the Wild Things Are

“Oi, lumberjack!” Eve greets. Ares turns away from the tree he’s about to smash and spits the Australian a couple hundred feet back, leaning against a dragon. “That’s my property! Best leave it alone!”

Ares grunts and knocks the tree down. “I beg to differ, wild one.”” Ares turns away and heads over to a different tree. “Let me do my business and then I’ll leave.” Ares was surprised when Eve follows him. 

“But these are my wilderness they is,” Eve says. 

“But I am under orders” Ares replies. Eve whistles as another tree falls. 

“He really does have you on a leash, don’t he?” Eve comments. Ares doesn’t reply. He instead chooses to knock Doen another tree. 

“Not that I know a thing about marriage or nothing, but seeing as you used to be a wild one, weren’t ya?” Eve asked. Ares stand in front of a nother tree, not able to bring it down. “Hey, how about you give me something and I’ll forgive you and ol’ Hector for chopping down my trees.” Ares looks over to the Australian. 

“No contracts, southerner.” 

“No sir,” Eve promises. “In fact, we might call it a matter of flesh and blood.” Ares is intrigued. 

“I’m listening.”

“A good. Old.” Eves eyes glitter. ”WRASSLE.”

Ares considera the offer and abandons his axe. 

“Let’s”. 

They immediately grapple, falling to one side, evenly matched. Ares punches Eve and eve punches Ares and then Ares punches Eve and again eve punches Ares and then they roll and they pant, Ares hestiates ad then Eve leans into his face, vapturing the war good god. 

“Nice try mate. Better luck next time taking a walk on the wild side”. 

Ares captures Eve and then kisses him. With a smack, he pulls away, saying “this matter of flesh and blood… perhaps we can take it a step further”. Eve grins. 

“A step further into the wild side?” 

“Yes” Ares replies and then they fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Ares or Hector cheating on each other.... please stop these requests, geez


End file.
